The painting
by Day loves music j
Summary: Feliciano works really hard to paint something for his brother, but his reaction is different than Feli imagined.


**Now, before I start, I just wanted to say that i don't own hetalia.**

**Feliciano POV**

Yay! I finished it. I joyously regard my painting, it took quite some time to make it look this realistic, but I was sure fratello would appreciate it. The painting showed Romano, on a field under a pretty tree, eating a tomato. I was sure mio fratello would like it.

Excited, I took my painting and ran downstairs, yelling:"Lovi! Ve, fratellone, where are you?"

"Ugh, I'm here you noisy bastard." He grumbled, and following the noise I ended up in the living room, seeing my big brother sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. I ran over to him, holding the painting in front of his face and demanding: "And? What do you think?"

Lovino looked up from the painting and said : "Seriously, you disturbed my peace for this?" I simply nod , hoping that now he would get to answering my question, instead he asked :" Is this what you spent the last few days doing?" Once again, I give a cheerful nod, and finally he answered my initial question :" This thing isn't worth spending three days on, the color scheme is horrible. You wasted your time." As he talked, my smile had started to fade, and when after a few seconds he didn't tell me that he was only joking, I quickly thanked him for his useful opinion, my voice hoarse as I was trying not to cry, then I quickly ran up to my room.

I threw the painting onto my bed and went into my bathroom, closing the door and sliding down the wall, putting my face into my hands and crying. How could I have honestly thought that anything I paint could be good enough for mio fratello? These past days, as I painted, I imagined Lovino's happy reaction, when I showed it to him, thinking that he would finally feel proud to call himself my brother, but I'm so useless! I'm always being a nuisance to those around me, and I'm sure that all of the nations who are nice to me simply pity me. This thought only caused me to sob harder.

**Lovino POV**

Ugh, stupid Feli, always rubbing his talents in my face, acting as though my opinion truly matters.

In all honesty, the painting he showed me was beautiful, just like everything else he did. My little brother was always so perfect and people constantly ignored me in favor of my fratello, and he was always praised, so I had to knock him down a notch, just to make sure he didn't become arrogant.

I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to relieve my aggression through this noise, when I heard something. It was very muffled, but it sounded distinctly like crying. Wait! Me and Feliciano were the only ones here right now. That meant… Feli was crying!

While I may have been a bit jealous of my brother and all the attention he received, I couldn't stand the thought that someone had hurt mio fratellino. It was probably that stupid potato bastard he considered his best friend. Well, I could beat up the culprit later, first I was gonna make sure Feli got back to being his usual airheaded self.

So I made my way upstairs and silently entered my baby brothers room, now the sobs were louder, and my eyes fell to his closed bathroom door. I walked over and opened the door, when I entered a sight greeted me which I hoped to never see again.

There, on the cold floor, was my brother, his knees pulled up to his chest, and he looked up at me with red rimmed eyes, wide open in surprise. He looked so lost, and immediately I crouched down beside him, pulling him into my lap and putting my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck, putting his face into my shoulder for comfort.

Slowly, he calmed down, and I finally asked the question that has been in my head this whole time. "Feli, what's wrong?"

I felt him shift slightly as he removed his head from my shoulder in favor of looking me in the eyes. Usually, when Feli had his eyes open, they sparkled with happiness, but not today. Today, there was a deep sadness in them. Then he cast his eyes downwards and whispered "I'm useless, I can't do anything right."

All I could do was stare at him incredulously, what would make him think such a thing? I kept one of my hands on his waist, and with the other I slightly lifted his chin, softly asking: "What makes you think such a thing?"

His eyes started tearing up, and I feared that he would break down right there, but instead he told me in a hoarse voice :" I can't fight, I know that, but I thought that I was at least good at drawing, but I'm such a useless brother that I can't even paint a nice gift for my f-fratello." Afterwards a sob escaped him and all I could do was stare at my brother in horror.

These last days, Feli had been excited about his painting and I assumed that it was for that stupid potato eater so I insulted his hard work, a work he had done to make _me _happy. I could feel myself nearly crying too, as I pulled Feli close again, burying my face in his hair and wondering how I could have done this. Because of my stupid insecurities, I have hurt someone who I care about, someone who I love, someone who just wanted to impress me. Tears were silently flowing down my cheeks as I held mio fratellino close. How could I have been so selfish, only focusing on my own insecurities and completely ignoring the pain it was causing my little brother?

"Mi dispiace, fratello" I whisper, and silently promised myself that from now on, I would do my best to make sure that I won't be the cause of Feliciano's tears.


End file.
